


Another path

by NemesisDarius



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisDarius/pseuds/NemesisDarius
Summary: To make it short, this is a story for a alternative Kefla who happens to be in a romantic ship with an alternative Seripa owned by one of my greatest friends





	1. A different beginning

It was a new day for the saiyaness Kefla after a year of training her power level skyrocketed to an unimaginable level. she also focused on learning martial arts like boxing, kickboxing. Never will she lose against someone again. Speak of the devil she was training herself with push-ups, each push-up did ask all of her energy to move up and back but she didn't stop. Doing this for a year gave her quite the defined body. The sounds of someone landing behind caught her attention, a slight smile crossed her face as she recognized her girlfriend.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Kefla asked using her finger to bring herself up then turned to look at Seripa who was wearing her usual GI. 

"Just came to see what you were doing but I believe you need a training partner, it's better than training alone," Seripa said already flying back as she knew that the answer was going to be yes.

Kefla grinned arrogantly while Seripa took a fighting stance, Kefla stayed in the same position. She disliked taking these stances ever, it was just a loss of time. In an instant Seripa was in front of her starting the sparring with an uppercut, Kefla moved her head back to dodge the hit and moved her right knee up in direction of her stomach. Seripa instantly reacted and blocked the knee with her other hand. Seripa had a unique fighting style that she learned with her master on Earth before he died which made her a wonderful sparring partner. Kefla moved her right arm up and threw a jab right for the mouth of Seripa who decided to launch her head back to evade. They both jumped away from one another, Kefla moved her arms up firing a large quantity of bright-red spheres. Seripa seeing the danger flew up to dodge the first rain of energy. Kefla instantly followed up after Seripa leaving her with no choice to fly in the opposite direction.

It then all came to an end when Seripa appeared next to Kefla. Delivering a strong right kick to the jaw, Kefla was sent flying until she stopped herself with her energy. Good one, she had to give her that one but she was not done yet. Kefla's aura exploded within her and she launched herself right at Seripa who released her own white aura and flew toward Kefla as well. They collided with such strength that the shock-wave obliterated the area. They exchanged blows which let out even more shock-wave until Kefla gave to Seripa a well-placed kick in the side throwing her away. She quickly recovered her senses and they both charged a one-handed laser beam. As they collided the beam struggle was so intense that it engulfed the entire area in a smokescreen. However, the fighting sounds were still heard from it. They could easily find one another by sensing their respective energy.

Kefla blocked a kick aimed at her head by intercepting it with a grab. She tightened her grip and flew toward the ground and slammed her into it. The impact was enough to create a crater. The attack was immediately followed by Kefla jumping in the air and slamming her booted feet right into Seripa's stomach. The pain was obvious from her scream. To get Kefla off her she kicked her in the back and stood up but much her surprise Kefla was already up with her Flare Explosion in hand. Knowing how much damage it could do to her she charged her own special move called Kitsune taihō. As Kefla fired the red mini-sun, Seripa didn't lose time to release her orange laser. The beam struggle was evenly matched until it exploded on both fighters sending them crashing into a mountain. Kefla powered up getting more excited by this sparring. Seripa released more power and flew like an arrow toward Kefla who stayed up. When she was close enough, Seripa launched her right fist right into the face of Kefla who threw her own right fist in her face. The might of their punches, made all the plains shook and move up until it all stopped when they got away.

Kefla sat down as a sign that the sparring was over, they both fought well and the scratches all over them are proof that the fight was hard. Seripa smiled as she walked and sat down next to Kefla, her Saiyan tail moving freely until it is caught by Kefla which made her instantly blush. She turned to look at her with the blush spreading, even more. Kefla knew that when the tail was touched it awaked up her sexual desire and it was exactly why she did this in the first place. She slid closer to Seripa and their lips met in a heated kiss, and what happened next was history.


	2. A normal day before everything goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make it short, this is a story for a alternative Kefla who happens to be in a romantic ship with an alternative Seripa owned by one of my greatest friends

They both walked around the city as they decided to take a day off. Having some time together never hurt anyone outside of the people who tries to attack Kefla only to finish with a broken jaw. They walked down the stairs until many delinquents surrounded them. Kefla and Seripa glanced at them before walking forward not caring about them. 

"Really Seripa, we should hit the nearest bar. You never had a taste of alcohol and today's the perfect day for that," Kefla said to Seripa which sighed in return.

"Come on Kefla, I never had that type of alcohol before, I don't think I can handle it at all," Seripa answered while knowing that this was already a lost battle as Kefla was the stubbornness person she had ever met in her entire life and perhaps it is why they were together now.

"You can trust that if ya get out of hand, I'll stop you before you do anythin' stupid, that's good for you?" Seripa rolled her eyes before answering "Alright, fine..."

The guys around them pissed of being ignored launched themselves towards their own death as both the energy of Seripa and Kefla exploded out and engulfed them in a blinding light disintegrating them. They should have known better than to attack people that were way out of their league. At some point, they entered the bar and sat around a table.

"Have you seen the news today?" Let Seripa out toward Kefla who nodded in return before answering.

"Yeah, what of it? The Arcosian being dumbasses, that's nothing new." Although, there was a reason she was listening to it. Certainly, they would have a war against them and she heard that their King was a powerful motherfucker. This was what caught her attention.

"The sadala force can come and recruit you, are you going to say yes?" Asked Seripa while glancing over at Kefla.

Kefla took her time to think about joining the sadala force for the war and gave a shrug to Seripa. "I don't know yet, I can always find the stadium alone and then join them so it doesn't really matter whether I join them right now or after."

The bartender came to them and asked them what would they take. Kefla was the first to answer. "I'll go with some fries and a dinosaur tail covered in barbecue sauce plus a glass of blue label," He nodded and turned to Seripa who asked the same thing as Kefla. It was her first time going to a bar here so she didn't know what to ask. 

"You're going to like it here, Seripa, there isn't any better bar than this one and their alcohol is that good!" Kefla genuinely smiled putting a hand above hers.

The time they have had together was always the best. Four months after the tournament of power they encountered once again and since then they started seeing each other more until eventually, they ended up together. A few minutes later, the waiter was back at their table with what they asked. Kefla didn't wait to dig in. Seripa started to dig in as well, founding the dinosaur delicious. They finished the tail and now it is the turn of the glass of blue label. Kefla starts swallowing the liquid while Seripa is doubtful about it before deciding to jump in the pool too.

A few sips after, their bottle was finished, Kefla stood up feeling rather happy to have had a good meal and drink with Seripa who suddenly stood up to rapidly lost the strength in her legs forcing her back down on the seat. Alright, she definitely couldn't handle alcohol concluded Kefla, she grinned amusedly before trying to pull her up the sit. To her surprise, Seripa disappeared and appeared on the table. Kefla looked at her face and noticed the pink cheeks, she had no more doubt in her mind. She was indeed drunk, she didn't joke on that one.

"It's so hot in here!" Seripa screamed out of her lungs as she tried to undo her GI belt until all movements were stopped by Kefla's energy bind. Nope, that was something only for her and besides, she did say that she would stop her before she did something stupid.

"Damn, I didn't think it was like that..." She walked to the bartender and gave him the money before walking out with Seripa floating above her head giggling like a little girl.


	3. Don't make a delinquent leader angry

Kefla'e eyes slowly opened, as daylight made its way inside directly on her eyes. With a quick yawn, she got out of her bed to brush and shower then put some clothes on herself. Her usual golden boots/greaves plus wristbands black tight jeans and a red-wine tank top. Seripa still sleeping because of her headache, she tried to have a drinking challenge with Kefla. And although she had a high resistance to alcohol, it was not close to the one of Kefla. She put a cigarette up to her mouth and left her house, closing the door behind her. Going to the city, she ignored both the scared and hateful look she received from the civilians. Being the third most wanted criminal in the entire cosmos came down with stuff like this. She was used to it by now. Soon, she stopped in front of a fast-food for breakfast. Making herself known by crossing the door she is greeted rather joyfully by the Saiyan behind the counter who asked her what she wanted. She simply answered, the same as usual. After a few minutes of waiting, she was given a rather huge plate of fries, ten hamburgers, and a drink to get everything down. About twenty minutes later, she was finished and paid the bills. Walking out, her eyes met with the eyes of two sadala soldiers watching her intensely. She sent their way an arrogant grin before walking in the opposite direction.

She made her way to the next destination that was her grand-mother house until she was interrupted by the two sadala soldiers of early with ten other soldiers. One who was the captain walked towards her.

"You're put under arrest, for all of your crimes against the kingdom and the cosmos. Everything you say can and will be used against you." He said rather calmly, however, his eyes were giving him out.

He didn't hold Kefla in great respect either but he knew better than to act on his emotion. It wasn't the case for all as one came to the left side of Kefla and launched a quick straight punch toward her face. She had no trouble jumping back to dodge the fist, but it ended up not being the case with her cigarette. In an instant, she came to him lowering herself and put her fist at the length of her leg. Then she moved it up the air and made it connect with thunderous strength with his chin. It sent him flying in the air unconscious. Moving back to a relaxed stance, she spat on the ground. Releasing her immense energy up the air, being rather angry that they interrupted her day with something she didn't give a fuck about. One felt the air leave his lungs as her knee entered his stomach. He then was thrown into a house by a straight punch connecting with his face.

Two warriors were surrounded with energy and smashed against the other repeatedly. Before she decided to let them go, her attention focused on the one that went into her blind spot. She lowered herself and threw her elbow inside his stomach. Then with great speed, she turned to uppercut him.

"Alright, who's next," She said cracking her neck with a cold and menacing tone.

Although remembering that she had better things to do than beating them, she crossed her arms in front of her in an X shape then unleashed her energy firing a barrage of energy blast of green color on each of the warriors. Putting them out of their misery instantly. They brought this upon themselves. It was simple for them to not bother with her like anyone else. She stepped on one of the warrior's body and broke his leg. They were just garbage in her eyes. Now that this was done, she started to walk toward her next destination.


	4. war preparation

A radio played as Kefla was drinking her morning black coffee listening in case there was something interesting. A few seconds later she finished the bitter drink and so far nothing that was interesting was said. She was about to turn it off until the word war was pronounced by the informant. She turned the volume up paying attention to everything that was said. It looked like the Arcosians have had publicly declared that they were raging war against them. Seripa just done brewing her tea stood next to kefla listening as well. As soon as the report was finished, the radio got turned off. And unlike anyone else that would be shaken by learning that they were going to war. She smirked excitedly before saying. "I'm so going to that war. Hopefully, there's something worth the trouble. Are you coming too Seripa?" 

Seripa swallowed the last bit of tea putting the cup down and looked at Kefla crossing arms and smiling. "I can't deny that I'm interested in seeing how you guys do war here. I'm coming too," She answered.

The off chance that they found warriors really strong or stronger than them was thin but they will not know until they saw it with their own eyes. "I don't wanna be taken by surprise, you and I are gonna train in the time chamber until the day comes," Kefla said and received as an answer a single nod from Seripa. Kefla was definitely a skilled fighter. She had a taste of it the first serious fight they had. She knew that it will not be a time of pleasure and it was better this way.

"Shall we call the man from the army to know when the war occurs?" Seripa asked which had Kefla turn away scratching the back of her head.

"Yea... Can you do it? I'll go mad if I have to talk to him," Kefla said quickly kissing Seripa on the lips as thanks which had her cheeks rise in heat.

"You're exploiting my weakness..." She said and received a grin and a wink that had her facepalming before taking the phone of Kefla and calling Cabba. He answered as soon as it rang. "Kefla? You never call me unless you want something." Seripa cleared her throat before answering. "Actually, it's not Kefla. It's me Seripa. I'm just using her phone. It's about the war. When does it happen?"

"The war?" Confusion clearly heard in his voice as he spoke up. "You guys want to participate?" As an answer, he was given a yes From the Seripa. "Awesome! With you guys, we should be able to win this war easily! It's one week from now." He answered joy still clearly appearing in his voice.

"Thanks, see you at the war," Seripa said before hanging up. She felt an arm wrapping around her shoulders and gave the phone back. "One week from now, we should go then" They instantly went for the lookout of universe sixth. A namekian named Cymbal was the one in charge. As he saw the two full of youth Saiyaness, he already knew why they were here. He led them to the chamber, opening and closing the door once they walked inside.

*time skip*

A week later which was seven years for the two women. Not only did their power level exponentially increased but the size of Kefla was now 182 centimeters. Even though it bothered Seripa a little bit. She was quick to like it. The clothes they had on were mostly damaged but it was not a problem since as soon as Cymbal saw them. He gave them the same clothes but fresh.

"Now is the big day!" Kefla screamed happily before taking up to the sky and flying toward the sadala kingdom.

Seripa smiled slapping Cymbal friendly on the back as thanks before flying after Kefla. Kefla since the tournament of power was bored. Nobody from her universe was able to give her trouble. Hit has been training just as much now that he noticed that he needed more than his assassin techniques to win. It still has not been enough to overcome Kefla's skill and power.


	5. Unknown Impressive Ally

In no time they reached the building owned by the army. Being quick to get inside. They are welcomed by fifty armored warriors ready to win this war, no matter what would happen. They focused their glare on Kefla, who cocked her head and answered with a cocky grin. She and they know that it's not the time to have a quarrel right when they are about to face another race. She took Seripa's hand into her own and guided her to a round table. She was not a Saiyan of six but she was definitely more than welcome. The queen Sadala had been very cautious about this war. Taking as much Saiyan as she could get. They couldn't afford to lose as it meant pure genocide of the Saiyan race. 

With the din around them, it was difficult for Seripa and Kefla to talk to each other. Although, but it didn't stop them from kissing. And nobody seemed to care about the two lovebirds sharing several kisses. As they parted away a built man of 188 centimeters with a black t-shirt and a black jean entered the building. Although his size was paling in comparison to other male Saiyan. His power level was easily making up for it. So much that Kefla instantly turned in his direction and was quick to get in front of the man. They exchanged glare before taking action, the unknown man lifted his left leg high and descended it at Kefla. Kefla reacted instantly placing her right arm in the leg way to block it. She launched toward his liver her left fist. As the hit was a success, he didn't seem to get hurt that much by it. The two warriors then moved back, Kefla smiled excitedly at him. He, however, didn't show any expression. 

"My name is Dull," He said acknowledging Kefla's strength before walking away to sit alone.

Her grins widened as she turned and went to Seripa. Feeling something wet flowing from her forehead. She quickly understood that she was bleeding because of the kick. He was strong... It has been so long since anyone had made her bleed. She definitely has to fight against this guy after the war.

A massive black female Saiyan, with long dark soft hair, of 198 centimeters and with an incredibly muscular body entered the room. Wearing a cape with the symbol of the planet. A shield with an S. The queen had just made an entrance clearing her throat before starting to talk. "My dear friend, today is not your normal rescue mission. Today is war. Many of you, may get killed just as much as I. But do not fear, for your death will be forever seen as that of someone who fought to defend his planet. It's people and family. So gentlemen and ladies, today you shall all fight without fearing death. Today death is nothing more than a close friend. The Arcosian are knocking down our doors, for things we haven't done. Peace is no longer an option, it is time to take the weapon and show them that Saiyans are no pushover!!"

As she finished her speeches, the army stood up and clapped their hands several times, feeling renewed by her words. She then left by the door to where the spaceships were. Followed by the army plus Kefla, Seripa, and Dull. Everyone rapidly entered a ship and was seen flying to space. The time to war was getting closer. There was no going back from it now.


	6. The first blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Saiyans are about to face off against the Arcosians, two differents races with different objectives. Which one is going to win and conquer?

By the time, every single Saiyans had embarked in their ships, Seripa and Kefla sharing one. Kefla whistled happily after her early encounter with the man, not to make Seripa sad but she had never been this excited since the tournament of power.

"That man..." Seripa said loud enough for Kefla to hear. Seripa had a bad feeling about him. He came out of nowhere and happened to have an impressive power level. She had not been living on Sadala as long as Kefla but his aura sent a chill down her spine. "Kefla, I will keep my eyes on that guy. Something about him doesn't feel right." 

Kefla turned her head to glance at Seripa giving a thought about the Saiyan named Dull. She was impressed by his power and that was all that mattered to her. Whether or not he was a traitor was gonna be her problem if he got in her way. If he did then they might have that little sparring match sooner. Her body was trembling of excitation just thinking about it. "You do what you want Seripa if he stands in my way, just like all the other I'll take care of him." As confident as ever she spoke then focused her attention on driving.

A few minutes later, each spaceship landed on the chosen planet for the war. The strongest stood in the front line. The backline were snipers. The second line was the same as the frontline but with people weaker than them. The third line was with people that were here to heal up people from wounds or anything similar. Everyone levitated with the queen in front and as they landed. Below the first frontline, several energy mines brutally exploded on them. Smoke covering them for a full minute until the wind got rid of it. Most of the Saiyans were badly hurt by the trap. Kefla, Cabba, Seripa, and Sadala standing unhurt .

But before they could even understand what just happened, Many Arcosians appeared before them quickly firing multiples laser beam forming a single one. The queen jumped up enveloping everyone in a barrier to protect them. As it was a success she dropped it and blasted away the Arcosians with a rapid movement of her left hand. The Saiyans still standing after the trap let out war cries then flew towards the Arcosians at rapid speed.

Kefla flew to Seripa once she noticed her, relieved that this trap had not inflicted her any damage. "Do you think there's anymore trap waiting for us?" Seripa shook her head before answering Kefla's question. "No, they expected to take us out with the minefield and that single laser beam. I doubt there is any more trap awaiting us. In the meantime, we should be able to win this war unless something really bad happens. Keep your eyes out." 

Kefla grew a grin, she always liked it when Seripa became this serious and firm. She closed the distance between them pressing her lips against hers, although Seripa was a bit surprised, she returned it until Kefla pulled back. A faint blush on her face but didn't let out any words as Kefla flew away to fight as well. She was quick to do the same entering the raging war. By each second passing by, someone from each side either finished killed or missing a limb or two. The ground would quickly be covered in a mix of red and purple blood a few minutes later. Not that the war seemed to lessen. 

Seripa, however, was in shock as an Arcosian suddenly grew his limp back after she had brutally cut it off. Quickly going into her super Saiyan state to blast him off entirely taking a majority of the foes with it. From her brutal battle with metal cooler where she lost an arm. She knew how dangerous it could be to fight a metal arcosian. Unfocusing on Dull entirely who by the time was gone from the battlefield. Nobody noticed that he was entirely missing from the war and flew to the castle of the enemy. Gods know why.

In no time, he found himself in front of two giant doors, he slowly pushed them out of his way to enter. Two guards tried to stand in front of him but before they could react. Their lower bodies were brutally disconnected from their upper bodies finishing on the ground unable to fight but still alive. As he knew that, he made his way to one and crushed his head with his right foot. The other one started begging for his life but it didn't stop hiù from turning his head into a gruesome mess. He then got on his knees and started eating him entirely. Once he was sated, he wiped the blood off his face and disintegrated the other corpse before going onward.


	7. A cannibal story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys would be interested in more information on Dull.

The Saiyan rose from his bed, running his hand through his hair as he approached his bathroom. Doing stuff like brushing his teeth and washing his face. When he was done, he walked to his fridge to grab a piece of meat. He heated the meat with his energy before starting to eat it. To him the taste was blank but he knew better than to go to work with an empty stomach. He walked upstairs to take a shower and put on his sadala armor. Frankly, he never liked wearing this, but, they are obligated to wear it as long as they are working.

He then left his house for the army building, taking 20 minutes to reach it. As he landed, some people waved at him, having some manners he waved back before going inside to stop in front of a large digital slate with several missions. The missions the less dangerous were at the bottom while the problematic missions were standing at the top. He picked the third one and walked away to find his spaceship. The mission was to stop the enemy from attacking a planet they had a contract with. He had no teammate, he never thought that he needed teammates or even friends.

He took to the sky, going for the planet that the mission said to protect. With the speed of his ship, he reached the planet in a short amount of time. Watching his surroundings. He Noticed that the gravity happened to be higher than the one of Sadala. It was a good thing that his body was used to a higher gravity or he would have not been to move and do his work. He rapidly found a village and stood in front waiting for the enemy to show up. The mission said that he just had to push them back. He didn't agree, they had to die otherwise they would keep coming back over and over again.

A first ship landed in front of the village, then a few minutes after, several other ships appeared. Bulky orange aliens came out of them. Standing proud with guns and axes. He opened his eyes and stood from the ground, starting the battle by erasing half of the army with a single laser beam. Over the screams of pain, a toothed insane grin grew up on his face. The enemy aliens felt frightened at his raw power but knew they could not back down from this. The first line started shooting at him, fearing for their lives.

He created an energy barrier around him and the village to prevent any damages. Out of fear, they kept shooting at the barrier soon running out of ammunition. The firing line retreated to let the close-range fighters take their place. He stopped the barrier and cracked his fists. Dull closed the distance with one of the aliens, giving it three powerful kicks in the stomach. It dropped his weapon falling on his knees, the Saiyan took it and beheaded him without any hesitation. He then moved to his next victim, blood covering his shoes as he cut off half of its body.

The alien only felt more frightened, he was supposed to be a man of justice, yet he was acting like a beast. He was brutally murdering every single of them, as if, they were his playthings and nothing else. Not once showing mercy or remorse. He looked like he was truly enjoying himself. To his disappointment, all of them were dead before thirty minutes. He sat on the ground to recuperate some of his energy and stamina. The fight had been more tiring than he thought. Once he recuperated enough energy, he rose from the ground and flew to his ship. The mission was accomplished.

He went to the shower to take the blood off his body. Unfortunately, the blood on the armor didn't get off no matter what he did. He decided to change his clothing so he would not get questioned on how his mission finished. He was different from them, he was one of them but also not one of them. He couldn't stop though, he had to once in a while let his thirst for carnage take over him. He just couldn't control himself. When he landed back on the planet, he told the person who registered completed quests that it was a success after reaching him. He added that his armor was destroyed during the battle before walking away to do something different. A pure lie.

However, a few hours later. A soldier came to him and told him that the queen wanted to see him. He felt his heart tighten but still gave the soldier a single nod before walking to the throne room. He swallowed, then pushed the gigantic red door out of his way. He was welcomed with Sadala and got on his knees. Not even daring to speak until he was allowed.

"Dull." The queen said firmly before continuing. "I'd like I just read yours and something feels off. You said that your armor was destroyed. The same armor that's made with two types of indestructible steel? This is the first time, I have seen a report such as this if this is true. Do not leave any details, this is vital for the survival of other soldiers." Staring down him with a serious expression. As the queen, she must always be imposing.

He kept staring at the fancy carpet before moving his eyes up. "My queen, the enemy happened to have axes. They were able to pierce through my armor, I almost got killed as they were quite a few." He said hoping that the queen would buy into his lie. If they found out he was lying he was aware that he would be punished.

"I see, the mission was on the planet Zoon-seijin. I will send some warriors to investigate the planet tomorrow. I thank you for your report, you can leave now." She said handing the report to one of the guards who walked out of the throne to put it away. He nodded and turned slowly before walking forward toward the door until he reached it and pushed it away. Once the door closed, he felt anxious, if he did nothing. They'd find out that he killed them. He could get fired from the army or worse.

He'd have to think of something to prevent this from happening. The working day over, he flew to his home. His anxiety growing more on him at the possible outcome with his little dark pleasure being discovered. All he could think was to go back to the planet before them to slaughter all of them, that way they will not be able to give out anything problematic on him. Anything that could destroy his carrier. Somehow, he felt relieved when this came to his mind. He didn't feel remorse, he has killed plenty of time.

He had never killed someone from his race and now, he was going to slaughter perhaps ten or twenty Saiyans. If anything, he felt excited. Excited and afraid, if he lost, he'd definitely end up executed or placed in jail but if he won. He'd be able to live on like nothing ever happened that day. He'd just have to be a lot more careful the next time he needed to let out some of his thirst for blood.


	8. A cannibal story part 2

After his morning routine, he hurried to his workplace. Unlike yesterday, he was calm. He had made his mind and for his sake, he was going to fight them off. He would give them a reason to fight him with the intent to kill him. If they could not, then they would die. It would simply mean that they were too weak to be a part of the army. The army is a pure symbol of strength and anyone that can be defeated isn't worth being a part of it. After getting into his ship, he flew to the planet. A few minutes later, he landed and got out. Analyzing the surroundings with his ki-sense to find his co-worker. After a while of not finding anything. He concluded that they have not gotten on the planet so far. So he decided to wait for them by going back to his ship. He got on his bed and closed his eyes for a short nap. A few minutes later, the sound of someone knocking on his door got him out of his slumber. He moved up the bed and opened the door to see that it was another saiyan. It could only mean that the team had finally reached the planet. 

Before the other saiyan could say anything, his head went missing from his body by the hand of Dull. He moved out of the way of the blood flowing out of the body by the neck and pushed the body out of his way. Placing the head next to it prior to disintegrating them entirely and moving to the next target. As he kept walking, he finally got in front of the rest of the saiyan. He waved at them as they noticed him prior to getting back to analyzing the area right after. As he sensed their ki, he found out that none of them were enough to be a problem. He went to the one at the extreme right to inflict him a powerful kick in his right side, the strength behind it was enough to shatter an important amount of his bones. Then he was launched into a mountain not far from them. 

His friends surprised and alerted instantly attacked Dull. One going for the front and the other going for the back, then much to their surprise, they ended up crashing into each other to then be blasted away by their opponent. There was one more guy left and he'd be able to get back home without having to worry about anything. He located him instantly and flew to him. He found him breathing heavily, though there was a smile on his face. A smile that confused him but he thought nothing of it and simply turned him into dust. As he went back to his ship, he thought about what he did. Their screams of agony and their blood flowing out as they fought. That was pure bliss, he never felt this good when he killed others, but this was different. Maybe, it was because they were the same race? Either way, this was a feeling that he wanted to feel more. An intoxicating feeling similar to smoking except that even having help would not get him out of it. He knew it.

With a satisfied cynical smile, he went back to his home planet. Unaware that one of the saiyan had the time to send something to the army about him attacking them. A message that would take one to two days to be heard. Until then, he'd be able to live like he used to. He gave his mission report as usual before going to do some more work inside the building until it was time to go back home. He did his usual stuff before going to sleep and looking forward to the next day. A day full of surprise that he knows nothing of.


End file.
